


Rush

by unmeiboy



Series: Silver lining [5]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Miyata seems to be a little shy, he's also surprisingly straight-forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush

When Fujigaya was invited to karaoke by a friend, he didn't expect the quite large group they end up being. He had thought it was just them and a couple others, but it turns out there are friends of friends too; all in all they're about 20 people, and he can't recall the last time he went with a group as large as this. He enjoys it though, likes the praise he gets for his singing voice, even though it's starting to get worse four hours into it since some of the friends keep insisting on choosing songs for him.  
“Here,” the guy next to him sets a glass of water in front of him when he puts down the microphone (it immediately gets picked up by someone else and he's thankful for it). Fujigaya says thanks and downs half the glass in one go. “You're really good, but your voice is getting tired, huh?”  
“Yeah, I usually doesn't sing for hours,” Fujigaya replies, drinks the rest of the water and puts the empty plastic glass down, and it's not until then he looks at the man next to himself. He recognizes him, remembers him singing in the beginning too; a gentle voice, easy to listen to, perhaps even soothing when he sings ballads. He had liked it, but he has no idea who this guy is (and as if reading his mind, he starts speaking).  
“I'm Miyata,” he introduces himself, “I'm one of Kawai's friends. Or maybe mostly Tsuka-chan's friend.” He laughs a little, as if embarrassed, but he's smiling when Fujigaya tells him who he is and that he's also there because he knows Kawai.  
“You want something to drink?” Fujigaya sees that Miyata's glass is as empty as his own has become, offers to get something for both of them since Miyata got him the water.  
“I'll come with you, it's easier to talk out there.” Fujigaya smiles in agreement, because their friends are really being loud, and it seems like Miyata wants to have a proper conversation.

They end up in the stairs and Fujigaya is reminded of how he had met Kitayama, only this time he's not exactly drunk, and this Miyata guy isn't as pushy as Kitayama had been. In fact, he isn't pushy at all, he's just staring a little more than normal sometimes, and when Fujigaya speaks Miyata's eyes keeps glancing down at his lips as if he's watching them move rather than listening to what Fujigaya is saying.  
“Is anything wrong?” he asks at last, and Miyata goes deep red in a matter of seconds.  
“No, just... I had seen your pictures online and thought you were pretty but they can't compare to the real thing.” He's strangely straight-forward, even though he looks embarrassed as he speaks, but Fujigaya likes that better than weird excuses.  
“So basically, you know who I am already?” He tries not to sound annoyed, because he doesn't mean to be unfriendly, he just doesn't know what else to say.  
“Only what I heard from Kawai?” Fujigaya restrains himself from sighing; who knows what Kawai has told Miyata. “I liked what I heard?” And suddenly he's very afraid that Kawai might have said more than he'd want a possible new friend to know from the start. Kawai is one of the few people that he talks about his sex life to, and mostly because Kawai keeps asking questions.  
“He talked about the kink, didn't he?”  
“Yeah.” Miyata hesitates when he sees Fujigaya's expression. “No personal details though? He mentioned he has a friend who's into those kind of things and I kind of figured out it was you.”  
“Oh. Well, I guess you think I'm a freak now.” He turns his head away, a little disappointed since he could probably become friends with this guy. He had been easy to talk to until now.  
“I...” There's a light but quick touch to his shoulder, and he turns back to find Miyata blushing again. “I'm curious about it but I've never done anything so I was hoping maybe you could help me.” He speaks so fast that Fujigaya almost doesn't catch it, but once he gives his brain a couple of seconds to think, he gets it. In turn, he's very, very surprised.  
“Are you... asking me to have kinky sex with you?”  
Now Miyata looks like he might start crying from embarrassment. “No! No, no, I mean, if we could talk and you can tell me how some things work and...”

What Fujigaya sees is something he recognizes; curiosity, but also denial of said curiosity. He had felt the same, only he never chatted up a friend's friend to ask them to teach him kink.  
“Sure,” he decides, wants to reward Miyata for the courage it must have taken to ask. “I can teach you. It's better to have first-hand experience though,” he winks, pulls out his phone and has to wave Miyata out of his dazed state of shock to get his phone number (and he holds back a surprised sound when he briefly sees Miyata's smartphone background as he pulls it out; a particularly nice shot of Tamamori the model). “Why don't we go out for dinner next weekend? Izakaya? Semi-private but still in public. Okay?” Miyata nods as he creates a new contact in his own phone, and Fujigaya notices the way his glance sweeps over Fujigaya's lips once before he looks him straight in the eye again.  
“We won't... go anywhere after that, will we?” He tries to be discreet, but it's obvious that he's asking if there will be any sex. Fair enough, Fujigaya would like to know that ahead too. But he's not sure he likes the way Miyata is fully prepared for a rejection that he really doesn't want.  
“I don't mind having sex with you, you know. If you want a first-hand experience, I can give you one. If it feels like we're compatible.”

They keep the dinner alcohol free, and Fujigaya asks more about the things Miyata had told him he's most curious about. He asked about it in a mail, told Miyata it was to be sure what they were focusing on, when it was more him wanting to make sure he brought everything they might need if they were going somewhere after dinner. Miyata didn't ask about the bag, probably doesn't even suspect anything, as he's almost too strung-up and nervous to even focus on the food. It's mostly Fujigaya asking questions, but it's fine that way, because they've already established that if Miyata is trying, he wants to be submissive the first time, to learn. Which Fujigaya thinks is a good idea, since he would, for example, not want to be hit by a dominant who doesn't know what it feels like.

Not so much to Fujigaya's surprise, Miyata has an oral fixation that explains exactly why he keeps looking at Fujigaya's lips ( _“they're gorgeous”_ ). There's a lot of things he's curious about, mostly pain inflicting things, and while Fujigaya hasn't brought any candles for wax play, he has brought other things to work with. He assumes that Miyata is looking more for a taste of pain itself, not necessarily all the ways to inflict it. Miyata also wants to be told to do things, be obedient and do them, is curious about bondage, and it turns out that his oral fixation goes all the ways. He admits to enjoying giving head maybe more than receiving it, but then he glances at Fujigaya's lips again and the little blush and the slight change in his eyes assures Fujigaya that he definitely wouldn't mind receiving any kind of oral attention himself.

Like Fujigaya had hoped, they agree to go to Miyata's place and continue there. By continue, they both mean to stop talking and start acting on what they have been talking about, and Fujigaya likes that Miyata suggests his apartment, since he'll feel more comfortable there and when Fujigaya does have a sub, he prefers them to choose their environment until they're completely sure where they have each other. Now, he does sub more than he doesn't, but he likes dominating too, and he's more than willing to explore Miyata's likes and dislikes with him. He's already anticipating it when he leans in for the first kiss, yet feels himself weakening when Miyata is firm and leading; his brain wants to respond submissively to that, by nature, but instead he pushes with hands on Miyata's chest, backs him into a wall and takes over from there.

Miyata is a good kisser, there's a heat in the way he kisses even though he's so calm, even when he stops trying to lead and lets Fujigaya pull him into the angles he likes, and when Fujigaya heads in the direction that can only be bedroom, Miyata follows like an obedient pet. He has things in mind, things he wants to do, but he finds himself pushing Miyata down onto his own bed to keep on kissing him. It's only when Miyata suddenly draws a heavier breath and bucks his hips so discreetly that Fujigaya could have missed it, that he stops himself, decides to get things going.

“Let's start out easy,” Fujigaya says, pulls Miyata along as he sits up; there's nervousness in his eyes, but he also looks excited to see what's going to happen. “You can keep your underwear on if you want, but I want you to take off the rest. Is that okay?” Miyata nods, and Fujigaya strokes the side of his neck with one thumb. “Good. When you're done, I want you to sit on your knees, on the bed, and I want you to face the wall. I'm going to get some things I brought.”

Miyata pulls his open shirt off before Fujigaya even gets off the bed, and he hears him work on the pants while he goes to retrieve the bag he left by the door.  
“Don't look.” He approaches Miyata slowly, bag in hand, and is pleased to see that Miyata isn't trying to turn his head to see where Fujigaya is and what he's doing. “Mm, your back is gorgeous.” When he reaches him, Fujigaya strokes a hand down Miyata's spine, then up again and along his shoulders; his skin twitches a few times and muscles stronger than he had expected make themselves known. He leans down, presses his lips to the nape of Miyata's neck, then pulls away to pull out one of the items they had talked about earlier. He pushes the tip of the handle against Miyata's lower back, then slowly slides it up so that he can feel the straps of the flogger over his skin. “What do you think I'm going to do?”  
Miyata swallows once before he speaks. “I think... I think you're going to whip me.”  
“Correct.” Fujigaya keeps his voice calm, hides the fact that this excites him more than he thought it would. Miyata's uncertain curiosity turns him on. “Do you want me to whip you?”  
“... Yes.” He nods to put an emphasis on his answer, and Fujigaya uses the flogger to push him a little bit forward, puts his back at a satisfying angle. Then he says no more, raises his hand, brings it down only hard enough that Miyata will feel it. It makes him twitch, Fujigaya hears his breath catch, sees his arms tense, but they relax again within seconds. As he repeats the motion Miyata's body responds in the same way, brings it down a little harder each time, and at the last whip he doubles it; Miyata draws breath sharper than before.  
“Don't forget to breathe,” Fujigaya leans forward to mumble in his ear, puts his hand flat against Miyata's back. He's warm, like he should be; if they were going further he'd be ready for a heavier whip. There's barely any marks on his skin, only a few stripes contrasting the general red, but when he slides his hand around Miyata's waist to his stomach he gasps again, and it has nothing to do with pain this time. He continues to the underwear he chose to keep on, and Fujigaya teases him by humming against him neck, because what he finds is a growing erection. “Isn't that dirty? I bet I could whip you fully hard.” Fujigaya curls his hand around him, rubs him through his underwear and the little noise that escapes Miyata adds to the pressure in Fujigaya's own pants. “More?”  
Miyata nods, again. “Harder,” and his voice is unsteady as Fujigaya keeps touching him; Fujigaya is starting to wonder how long he can keep his act up if Miyata is already begging.

The whip leaves marks now, long red stripes that fade within minutes but Fujigaya enjoys the way they seem to glow while they last. Miyata's breathing is uneven, hitching with every hit just like his arms tense and relax; his fists clenched together but they stay that way even after Fujigaya puts the flogger down on the bed and he realizes it has more to do with how turned on he is rather than the stings that come with being whipped. He has him turn around, smirks when he sees the wet spot on Miyata's underwear.  
“You want to touch yourself, don't you?” Fujigaya keeps his eyes trained on Miyata, makes sure he doesn't break the eye-contact while he lets his hands travel down his own body, opens his pants just enough to pull his own cock out. “You can't. I'll touch you, when I think you deserve it. Okay?”  
“Yes.” Miyata has a hard time keeping his attention on Fujigaya's face, eyes flickering back and forth between that and the hand moving up and down his erection; even though it takes less than a second Fujigaya sees how he licks his lips. It's probably a subconscious action, he's unlikely trying to hint something, but Fujigaya is pleased.  
“Show me what you can do with your mouth. Take those off first.” He nods towards the tented underwear, and Miyata seems rather happy about getting rid of them; in fact Fujigaya can't recall ever being as fast out of his clothes and he's had some pretty desperate moments himself.

From the moment Miyata puts his lips around the head of Fujigaya's cock, it comes clear that he wasn't lying about what he thinks about giving head. Fujigaya doesn't need to guide him, doesn't need to encourage him because within minutes Miyata has his entire length in his mouth and he can tell that he has done this a lot before. He's quick to figure out Fujigaya too, must be listening for his reactions and repeats what makes Fujigaya slip noises he on one hand isn't trying to hold back, but on the other is at least trying to keep less loud. He does consider himself a good top, but his submissive tendencies are strong and especially when he's the one receiving the pleasure; he refuses to switch over though, gets a hand in Miyata's hair and tugs on it, hard enough that Miyata pulls back to gasp.  
“I think you can do better,” he hisses, although he doesn't expect him to try because what he said is only to taunt him. But Miyata takes him back between his lips, sucks harder and bobs his head faster, and the next time Fujigaya tugs on his hair it's to make him stop and shove him backwards onto the bed.

As his back hits the mattress Miyata yelps, perhaps out of surprise, perhaps because of his whipped back against dry sheets. He doesn't seem particularly bothered, only looks up as Fujigaya pulls his shirt off before he gets on the bed as well, shoves Miyata's legs apart, pinches the inside of his thigh; it makes Miyata's leg tense, but it also makes his cock twitch.  
“Stay like that,” and Fujigaya can see that he thinks it's a little embarrassing to just lie there with his legs wide open, but he's only left like that for the few seconds it takes for Fujigaya to pick up the items he wants for this part. He lets Miyata see the condom and the bottle of lubrication, but he hides the bullet vibrator, puts it down out of his sight and gets the bottle open to coat his fingers instead.

One by one he works two fingers into Miyata, coerces him into loosening up with calm and slow movements; pinches him again and once he realizes how much he tightens as his hips jerk he can't keep himself from repeating it, over and over. It's not until he's moving back onto his fingers that Fujigaya picks the remote to the vibrator up, turns it to its medium setting before he takes the vibrator itself in his left hand, then curls said hand around Miyata's erection.  
“Shit.” If he hadn't been listening for words, what Miyata just said could as well have been a loud breath.  
“What?” He doesn't move the vibrator, just keeps it there, buzzing against Miyata's sensitive skin while he adds a third finger inside him. “Feel good?”  
“Yeah.” Miyata's hips are constantly moving now, taking Fujigaya's fingers in as deep as they will go; a quick look and Fujigaya catches his cock leaking onto his stomach.  
“Want me to fuck you?” Miyata nods even before he finishes his question, and in pure amusement Fujigaya tightens the hand around his erection, pushes the vibrator firmly against him. “Then do as I say, and don't come.” He nods again. “Tell me what you think of what I'm doing to you.”  
“I want to come,” he says; Fujigaya tries to find his prostate in return, and certainly gets at least close to it if judging by the quite audible moan Miyata gives. “Because it's hot. And the pain,” Fujigaya leans down and takes skin between his teeth as both his hands are busy, “the pain is, _ah_ , better than...”  
“Better than you had imagined? It always is.” He speaks against the quivering thigh he has left teeth marks on, and Miyata moans again. “I'm not sure I could whip you to an orgasm, but I could try.” He shoots Miyata a glance from under his fringe, and sees what seems like a mix of fear and lust and it's absolutely perfect.  
“Please.” It's a whine more than a beg, and Fujigaya won't deny that it is exactly what makes him turn the vibrator off, pull his hands away to shove his pants down and off. He wipes his sticky hand on the sheets to be able to get the condom on himself, something he's done with quicker than he can recall ever being. And when he sits on his knees between Miyata's legs, watching his chest move with his impatient breaths, his eyes closed like he's waiting, he can't barely hold back.  
“You've been good tonight,” he praises, strokes the inside of Miyata's thigh as he speaks. “If you keep it up, I'll finish you off with my mouth. Okay?” Miyata's cock twitches at that; it's easy to work with the ones with oral fixations. “Just do as I say.”

As he pushes inside Fujigaya feels his own breath shaking as he slowly, slowly moves in until he has his hips pressed against Miyata's skin. There he stays still, tries to ignore the way Miyata is clenching around his cock and really, it takes more willpower than he wishes it would to not drop everything he's thinking and just fuck him. In the end he gives up and lets go of himself, because Miyata isn't moving, nor is he speaking, perhaps scared he'll break some unspoken rule, but once Fujigaya pulls back, pushes back in, his hands come alive. They're warm against Fujigaya's skin when they settle at his waist, squeezing every time he bottoms out, as if echoing his heavy breaths.  
“Good?” Fujigaya whispers, teasing because it's clear that Miyata likes it. “You want it harder? Rougher?” He thrusts a little harder each time, but when Miyata nods he's sure it's intentional; he leans down, puts his own hands on the mattress, on each side of Miyata's shoulders, puts his lips right next to his ear. “Do you want it to _hurt_?”

The shiver wouldn't fool anyone, and neither would the moan that follows when Fujigaya twists a hand in Miyata's hair and tugs on it; after that Fujigaya's mind is a mess of tight heat, of hitched breaths and moans, of damp skin and sweat sticking to hair, of doing as he pleases and feeling the very positive reactions in return. He's being rough, sure, for someone who isn't used to it; Fujigaya himself wouldn't consider it a far step from vanilla but he has more to compare with, and he's sure the whipping makes up for how he isn't being that hardcore right now. Hair pulling, sure, he holds Miyata down a little, but he doesn't try to humiliate him, makes sure he's feeling good because the least he wants is his first experience to be unpleasant. But he's definitely enjoying it; when Fujigaya puts a hand next to his shoulder his wrist gets gripped so hard that he starts wondering who's really topping who. He figures it's because he's trying not to come, as Fujigaya promised him something even better, but he shoves the hand off and tells him to let Fujigaya hear exactly how he feels.

By the time Fujigaya comes he has Miyata on all fours, some of the lines left by the whip still visible on his back, and Miyata is everything but quiet. As he pulls out Fujigaya swats him on the side of his ass; he quits whining and stays silent while he gets rid of the condom, but he's very quick to turn around and onto his back when told to. His cock is dark and heavy, bobbing with his movements and Fujigaya can see that this won't take very long. With the bedroom eyes he has worked on for years he looks at Miyata, hooks the bangs on his left side behind his ear, and lays down between Miyata's spread legs to lower his head to the tip of his erection.  
“Shit, shit, shit.” Miyata is cursing to himself as Fujigaya places his lips on the side of his cock while moving only two fingers along it, so lightly that it can't be considered anything other than teasing, but Miyata's hooded eyes are locked on Fujigaya's mouth and he knows exactly what he's doing to him. He parts his lips but just breathes against him and only that has Miyata's thighs tensing; when he slips his tongue out against the head of it there's a weak moan in a higher pitch and Miyata's cock keeps leaking. And that's enough for now, he has done a great job keeping himself in control, and Fujigaya rewards him wordlessly by taking him into his mouth, working his erection for real now and he has only just started sucking when Miyata comes with a choked breath and a broken moan.

Miyata is in a state of delayed adrenaline rush mixed with post-orgasm, and he's leaning heavily into Fujigaya's embrace, muscles trembling slightly but it's nothing to worry about.  
“You did great,” he praises him, presses a soft kiss to his temple. “How was it?”  
“Really good.” He pauses to draw a long breath. “Kind of insane. To have someone push all the right buttons.”  
“And the pain?” Fujigaya knows he liked it, but he wants Miyata to talk about it.  
“I didn't think it'd be so good. It hurt at first but it turned me on anyway and there was something... different about it? Felt good, but not like you feel when you have sex, even though it turned me on?”  
“That's the adrenaline,” he explains. He knows that feeling too; if it's done well enough, the adrenaline rush can substitute an orgasm. At least for Fujigaya. “But your actual rush came after you came. You're still in it. It happens sometimes, so don't worry.” He hugs Miyata until he's no longer shaking, until he stands up steadily and claims that he needs a shower; that's when they part, with another hug and a promise to meet up again.

And they do meet again, they play again too, and Fujigaya enjoys teaching Miyata. A few sessions later and Miyata is more confident both bottoming and topping; tying Fujigaya up had definitely been his favorite, and Fujigaya can see him becoming one of those switches that will one day teach someone else. A little like himself, he realizes, only Miyata might actually be even calmer sometimes. Miyata will make a great dominant, for someone that isn't Fujigaya. Not because Fujigaya doesn't want him, no, rather because Miyata tells him that he wants to try with someone else, and that's absolutely okay.

Especially when he gets a message from Kitayama, telling him that he's coming to Tokyo over the weekend and if he's single and available he'd like to meet up with him. And he agrees, invites him to his own apartment because there's not really any need for a hotel; Fujigaya laughs to himself when he reads the reply he receives.

_“I expect to get laid”_

He doesn't say goodnight, only sends him a flirty smiley and tells himself to remember to mail Kitayama the following day and ask how he feels about kinky sex.


End file.
